1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of epoxy resin adhesive compounds which readily adhere to moist, wet, and dry surfaces and cure at temperatures ranging from 0.degree. F. (-18.degree. C.) to 140.degree. F. (60.degree. C.).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Epoxy resin adhesives for repairing concrete surfaces have been commercially available for some time. These adhesives, when applied in dry weather and temperatures above 40.degree. F. (4.degree. C.), generally have satisfactory durability and stability characteristics. However, when applied in less than ideal weather conditions, particularly in temperatures below freezing and/or under moist or wet conditions, these epoxy systems either failed to cure properly or were short lived.
With the trend in the construction industry towards all weather and year round working schedules, there has arisen a demand for commercially available adhesives for repairing concrete surfaces under wet and cold weather conditions.